Ukumari to Izumari
Appearance History Goals *1. *2. *3. House Rule to Keep Track Of Better Melee for PCs: All PCs lower the difficulty of melee attacks by one step. In addition, while wielding a melee weapon, they can use it to make ranged attacks out to short range using either Might or Speed without disarming themselves of the weapon, flavored as whatever mundane or magical techniques are appropriate. Pools and Edges *Effort: 1 (Ukumari can spend up to 3 points from any one pool to lower the difficulty of a roll, or 3 points to add +3 damage to an attack if it hits) *Might: Pool 16, Edge 2 (discount of 2 whenever Ukumari spends points from her Might pool, including when she uses Effort) *Speed: Pool 7 *Intellect: Pool 13 *Reminder: "Trained in" means Ukumari lowers the difficulty by one step, while "specialized in" means she lower the difficulty by two steps. Character Type: Explorer *Cypher Use: Ukumari can bear two cyphers at a time. *Muscles of Iron (2 Might points, reduced to 0 due to Might Edge): For the next ten minutes, the difficulty of all Might-based actions other than attack rolls that Ukumari attempts is reduced by one step. Enabler. *No Need for Weapons: When Ukumari makes an unarmed attack (such as a punch, a kick, or a claw), she can choose whether it is considered a light, medium, or, because she also has Practiced With All Weapons, heavy weapon. *Practiced With All Weapons: Ukumari can use any weapon. Enabler. *Trained Without Armor: Ukumari is trained in Speed defense actions when not wearing armor. Enabler. *Customization: Skill (Broad): Ukumari is trained in unarmed attacks (stacking to specialized due to her character descriptor). Enabler. *Customization: Inability (Broad): Ukumari increases the difficulty of any task involving technology by one step, although this does not include the operation of technology-based cyphers. Character Descriptor: Bear Shaman (Custom) *Strong Like Bear: +2 to Ukumari's Might pool. This has already been included above. *Skill (Broad): Ukumari is trained in unarmed attacks (stacking to specialized due to her character descriptor). Enabler. *Skill (Narrow): Ukumari is trained in intimidation. Enabler. *Sleep (Narrow, 1+ Might): While outside of combat, Ukumari can stealthily cause one level 1 target within long range to fall asleep until ninety minutes have passed or until they are awoken by someone else, whichever comes first. Instead of applying Effort to decrease the difficulty of the roll, Ukumari can apply Effort to increase the maximum level of the target. Thus, to affect a level 2 target, Ukumari must apply a level of Effort. Action. *Inability (Narrow): Ukumari increases the difficulty of any task involving pleasant social interactions by one step. Character Focus: Performs Feats of Strength *Athlete: Ukumari is trained in carrying, climbing, jumping, and smashing. Enabler. *Strong: Ukumari's Might Edge increases by 1. Enabler. This has already been included above. Free Narrow Non-Adventuring Skill *Skill (Narrow): Ukumari is trained in eating. Equipment *Appropriate clothing *Enough money to purchase four inexpensive items *Enough money to purchase two moderately priced items *Enough money to purchase one expensive item *Enough money to purchase a weapon of her choice Category:Kami Category:Player Category:Verda